


芒刺在背

by sendmedowntotheriver



Category: Platoon (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/pseuds/sendmedowntotheriver
Summary: Porn with? without? plot想搞个non-con，但动手搞时发现，一旦涉及Elias只可能是有con。





	芒刺在背

Barnes仍然清楚记得自己是什么时候开始称呼Elias为Elias的——从第二次起。

他在第一骑兵师时还是个下士。十一月的波来梅依旧潮热，空气里挂着凝连的水雾，人人都被迫蒸上免费土耳其浴。他跟着整个排被从休伊直升机上卸到了德浪河谷。休伊们停满空场，发动机和护航炮火的声响搅在一起，吵得像群蝗虫。在那时还没人知道第二天起它们会载着担架和装满断肢残体的麻袋疲于奔命，其中有一些落地后再没能飞起来。

中尉边抹汗边清点二排人数。步兵B连还没到齐，还差两架直升机，三个中尉围着上尉小声报告。Barnes和其他士兵坐在林子边的树影下，靠不断捏死爬上裤子的红蚂蚁来解闷。没过多久三排的中尉走过来，扯着嗓子叫走几个低级士官：Carter、Copeland、Elias。单词紧挨着蹦出来，与三个年轻人建立起联系，用三根不可见的锁链把他们拖出队伍。Barnes细致地把一只蚂蚁的头胸腹分别拽开。三个词依次从他嘴边划过，几秒后他咀嚼出其中有点不一样来。

他问旁边被叫做Cole的大块头士兵，“里头哪个是Elias？” Cole指给了他——棕色头发小个子的那个。Elias背对着他们，正在听中尉说话。“三个月前在芽庄我就遇到他了，人挺不错，还教我打包轻便行李。你想认识他？我可以叫他过来。”Cole凑在Barnes耳边，有点故作神秘的兴奋，多半因为Barnes平常不怎么主动和人聊天。

Barnes瞥了Elias一眼，没来由地觉得那人后背的姿态有点像某种动物，但说不上是什么动物。“中尉直接叫了他名字。”他的队伍内一向习惯相互称姓，假作正经的中尉们更是如此。

Cole想了想，“确实。不过三排都叫他Elias。我不知道他姓什么，可能他的姓很难读，也可能大家都不知道。”

为什么没人问？Cole耸耸肩，“叫Elias有什么不好？要我说，我挺希望你们叫我Charlie。”

“在越南叫Charlie这名字可是有风险的。”Barnes觉得这笑话说出来很无聊，但Cole埋着头笑出声，亲密地凑过来拍他的肩膀。

中尉得到了答案，士官们慢悠悠归队。Cole坐直了对Elias挥手，动作夸张。

空气在炎热中扭曲变形。一个人影从太阳底下、从直升机掀起的烟尘里走来，袖子挽了好几折，露出大半截胳膊，右手腕上紧卡着一只银腕箍。Elias轻巧跨过一些膝盖与大腿，来到Barnes面前，蹲下身子，头发上挂着树隙间垂落的光斑，额前绑带汗津津的。他对Cole微笑，眼睛温顺。一张骨骼形状令人印象深刻的脸，年轻的脸。Barnes突然想明白了，这个人像鹿。

他逮着机会偷偷看了看Elias胸前的狗牌，终于知道了全名：Elias K. Grodin。并不算难读。他忍不住去猜测K代表什么。Elias戴着个十字架挂链，所以也许是Kohath，也许是Kemuel，但鉴于Elias这个名字的宗教味已经重得要命，更可能什么都不是，只是K而已。

Cole正把他介绍给Elias，“Barnes和你一样，一年役期过后还愿意再来这鬼地方。你们真应该聊一聊。”

他抬起眼，盯着Elias嘴角友善的线条，“Grodin，”他说，“你负过伤吗？”Cole在一旁做了个讶异的表情。

Elias挑起眉毛，“目前还没有哪把AK能打中我，地雷也没有。水蛭和象草倒是伤我不浅。”他咧嘴笑起来，露出齐整的白牙齿，对着Barnes眨了眨眼，“很高兴知道我们都在做傻事，Barnes。”

蠢透了。Cole说得对，名字压根就不重要。Barnes错开了视线。温顺是种幻觉。那双眼睛异常坦荡，不带恶意，但却是烫的。他觉得浑身刺痛，就像汗水流过被象草割破道道小口的皮肤，痛感远非尖锐，存在感却极强。他想如果还会再见面，还是叫他Elias好了。

从那时起，Barnes就知道，Elias会是一根刺。美丽的东西总有魔鬼的影子。

第二天他们在河谷搜寻，抢占着陆用的空场，北越军隔断、围困了二排，等连队的救援到来时已经不剩几个能喘气的人。中尉早早吃了子弹，死前一个指令也没来得及发出，Charlie Cole在混战中被己方榴弹炮的气流掀翻，飞溅的弹片把他打成筛子——也许Charlie这名字在这场战争里确实不吉利。Barnes头上中了一枪，在日本躺了将近一年。他睁开眼的第一件事是申请调回越南。

再次被休伊直升机从岘港运到内陆，他进了B连二排——又是B连二排，尽管名头已经跑到25步兵师之下，对他来说区别不过是制服臂章的图案从马头变成了闪电。他在野外营地加入队伍，目光掠过营房里十几个陌生面孔，看到稍远处Elias的脸。

Elias在吃荔枝。配给品里没有荔枝，但只要不怕被下毒，从当地村民手里很容易买到。他含着一颗荔枝，脸颊鼓出一块凸起，嘴唇上带着柔软的水光，他抬起头舔舔手指，笑起来，含糊地对Barnes打招呼，或许是因为放松，那道视线比一年前在树影下看起来更黏也更烫。Barnes点了点头，怀疑自己在做慢动作，“Elias。”他这么叫他。

人人都叫Elias为Elias。二排有不少人被直呼名字，也渐渐有人开始叫Barnes为Bob。有Elias在的地方不知不觉就会变成这样。仍然没人问Elias名字中的K指什么，Barnes也没问。

Elias。每次念出这个名字，奇异的刺痛都在他身上打个旋。他身上的伤疤足够多，足以让他习惯与痛感为伴。他将疼痛与意味深长的笑容和眼神就着威士忌一并咽下去，权当看不见那根刺怎样从他的血肉里吸收养分，生长起来。

◆

他在凌晨醒来，被自己的被子闷出一身薄汗。营房里熄了灯，只有Rodriguez床头耶稣画像两旁的白蜡烛还亮着，邻床上O’Neill打着规律的呼噜，一条腿垂在地上。不知道是谁在磨牙。

Elias的床空着，另有几个士兵的床也空着。

Barnes下了床，光脚踩在散了一地的扑克牌上，探来探去找鞋。鞋在Sanderson的床底下。他套上袜子、趿着短靴，拎起喝剩下的半瓶波本威士忌，头重脚轻往外走。兵营外刮着几丝夜风，吹在赤裸的胸前，伤疤因此而发痒。他觉得头脑清醒，前一晚酒液在喉咙里留下的火辣痕迹已经消失，记忆像是一种想象。

所有人都知道Elias和其他人在哪。几小时后太阳会升起，把气温推到一百华氏度以上，在那之前B连就得起床集合。灰姑娘假只放到零点，魔力时间早就过了，最好是有人及时把那群毒虫的屁股拽回营房来。

他在营地边界的地下掩体跟前停了一下，把鞋穿好，系上鞋带。对付Elias怎么小心也不为过，即使不能举着手榴弹，起码没必要留下太明显的破绽。

他弯着腰钻过弹药箱和木板撑起来的入口，进入地底世界。房间里烟雾缭绕，电风扇吱吱呀呀运转，磁带机里放着四季乐队的歌，他的士兵们睡得横七竖八。他跨过那些躺卧的躯体，走进内间。Elias在他的老地方，在多到有浪费之嫌的蜡烛、彩灯、柳条箱、盛放大麻叶的碗与胡志明像围成的堡垒之间，半裸着躺在那张吊床上，胸口平静地起伏。Barnes尽量轻手轻脚，拎着酒瓶靠近吊床，这种猎手持枪接近猎物般的错觉使他有些愉快。

要怎么叫醒Elias？他将酒瓶高高举起，瓶口倾斜在Elias头的上方。再斜一点，酒会兜头淋下去，Elias会跳起来骂他几句，顶多照着他肚子不轻不重补一拳，不会发生什么特别的事。他用力闭上眼，又睁开。他并没有主动找茬的习惯，他猜测自己大概还没彻底醒酒。Elias睡得很安稳，微张着嘴，脸在烛光里显得尤为年轻，手搭在胸前，指间夹着大半根熄灭的纸烟卷。Barnes维持了一会儿这个动作，收回握着酒瓶的手，往自己嘴里灌了一口。

然后他揪住吊床的边沿使劲一翻，把Elias掀到了地上。

吊床挂得很低，动静不算太大，灰尘倒是震起不少。Elias轻哼一声，在他脚边翻个身坐起来，抬起头看他，花了十几秒才想明白情况。“操，Barnes，”看了眼外间的方向，声音又压下来，“你脑子有什么问题？”

Elias看起来没打算发火，甚至没完全醒来。Barnes弯下腰，不说话，一只手伸到Elias背后去，扒住裤腰往下扯。比想象中难，裤子前面卡在了胯上，理所当然，有扣子挡着。Elias迅速抓住自己的裤子，顺便按住Barnes的手，睁大眼睛瞪着他，“嘿，怎么回事？”总算像是清醒了。

Barnes甩脱了那只手，又喝了口波本，酒是甜的，比印象里甜，喝起来太滑，有点让人腻味。“提醒你最好别睡那么死，注意着点自己的屁股？”

他感觉到Elias的目光从上到下在他身上扫了一遍，又扫了一遍，估量着什么。他故意不去看。Elias的注视总能让他不舒服。接着他听到Elias带点笑意的声音，他能分毫不差地想象出那个表情。“你知道，Barnes，你不用那么暴力也能达到目的。”

他猛地转过头去，看到Elias已经解开裤子，脱下来折两次扔在吊床上，内裤放在最上头，动作很快，脱光了站在他眼前，半点不遮掩。那副窄小的骨架上生长着线条流畅的肌肉，小腹往上和大腿根以下肤色晒得很均匀，中间一小截则白得惊人，Barnes被那片白肤卡住了视线。毛发浅而稀薄，器官形状漂亮，像座大理石雕像，没有任何他能想到的长期泡在沼泽里会出现的那些病征。或许不单AK的子弹打不中Elias，雨林湿气也伤不到他。在这里也没人有机会晒出那样的肤色，那是夏威夷海滩的遗留物。起码说明Elias去度假时在海滩上的多数时间是穿着短裤的。

他盯着那段白色，有点晕眩，酒精度不会因为甜而降低。这不是他的计划，把所有人叫回兵营才是计划，Elias理解错了，Elias一向和他对着干，这么一来他反而得期望其他人一个也不要醒。但为什么不？Elias总是那副眼神盯着他，盯着许多人，只有他看出不对，只有他发现Elias不一样。人人都爱Elias，只有他不。为什么爱一个软弱的政客？为什么崇拜一个背弃日神的酒神？这位神祇的眼睛里烧着火，这位神祇是根利刺，为什么其他人不觉得痛？神祇脱光了衣服，有副好看的身体，有比常人更加凸出的肋骨和白净的窄屁股，他盯着看，移不开眼睛，他隐隐觉得恶心，就像人受了外伤流血、因疼痛而恶心。

但他也想触摸Elias。不可能否认这个。

Elias探头看了看外间，确认没人醒来，然后伸过手，在Barnes裤子口袋里探了探，“你他妈什么也不知道准备。不过也没关系。”他光着身子跪在地上，眼睛半眯着，手在柳条箱上摸来摸去，找到他用来防止下肢溃烂的一小盒滑石粉。这屋子里肯定有凡士林之类的油膏，Barnes不知道Elias为什么会拿出这个。“不是常理能解释的人”，他想到O’Neill的话。

“我本来打算把剩下的波本灌到你屁股里。”他扬了扬手里的酒瓶。本来当然也没有这个打算。

Elias咧嘴笑了，白牙齿在他眼前晃悠，“那太浪费了，最好还是把它灌到你嘴里。虽然浪费程度不相上下。”他岔开腿跪直了，用两根手指沾了些粉末，伸到臀后去，Barnes看不到那只手在做什么，但想象起来没那么难。他喉咙发干，又喝了口酒，看到Elias皱着眉活动自己的手，“可能不是个好主意，这感觉够奇怪的，不过我们试试。”他喃喃地说。

接着Barnes的扣子被扯开，府绸布的制服裤子连同内裤一起被拽下来，堆在脚上，让那双认真穿好的短靴显得有点可笑。那只手捏起一撮粉末，在手掌上摊平，然后从下侧攥住了他已经半勃起的阴茎。他怀疑自己的呼吸声能把外间所有人都吵醒。手指灵活地缠着他，捋动了几下，将白色粉末均匀推开。确实够奇怪，没人在这事上开发滑石粉的新用途自有道理，那是种干燥的光滑，矿物与陶瓷的光滑，不该出现在黏腻的体液交换中；但这只略显粗糙的手也不该让他感觉这么好，他能清晰感受到性器充血变硬的过程。Elias的手熟练地沿着凸起的筋脉向下滑去，抚摸他的阴囊，握持榴弹似的托在手心里，用手掌上的薄茧轻轻按揉。他大腿根绷得紧紧的，几乎没法控制喘气的节奏。Elias不用什么力气就能把他捏碎，他知道Elias不会这么做，身体却还是为这种想象而兴奋。

手完成任务，最后在柱身上捏了一把，轻轻拍了拍他鼓胀的龟头，“行了，来吧。”

他皱着眉，蹲下身子，报复地弹了一下Elias略显抬头的阴茎，“你别想教我怎么操你，在这儿你得听我的。”

Elias吸了口气，“你真是个混蛋，Barnes。”笑得格外让人恼火。他在地上躺下，分开了腿。Barnes命令自己保持平静。他跪在Elias的腿间，手伸向那处穴口，用拇指试探着摁戳，干燥的触感让人非常怀疑这里是否真的做好了准备。Elias被他碰着，小幅扭动了两下，“直接进来就行……别浪费时间。”叫这个人闭嘴听话就和要那些平民俘虏主动承认是越共一样，简直不可能完成。

他调整呼吸，把自己抵上那圈褶皱，试着往里推挤——这才是真的不可能完成。Elias尽力放松肌肉，两只手掰开自己的臀部，把略微翻出的粉红色内壁展示在Barnes眼前，“没事，做下去。”他的声音发哑。Barnes毫无理由地觉得生气。他用手指扶着自己的勃起，再次压上被打开的入口。如果Elias明天在丛林里巡查时步子走不稳踩了地雷，那怪不了别人。他集中注意力，慢慢将前端塞进去。

非常挤，过于挤了。Elias向后仰头，咬住了嘴唇，但仍然泄露出些窒息似的声音。他被本能收紧的括约肌夹得很痛，但不管怎么说，看到Elias也一样不好受还是让他觉得愉快了些。他伏在Elias身体上方，指望这个角度能让插入变得容易些，他看到Elias咬着牙忍痛，用眼神示意他继续，他嗅到肥皂的味道。刚洗过不久的身体有肥皂的味道，几周里才有这么一天，不是血水、污泥与草叶腐烂的味道，而是清洁的味道。

他将自己塞进Elias的身体里，埋进了Elias的深处。肠壁推挤着他，很难辨别是在拒绝还是在接受。整根进入后好过多了，说不好滑石粉是否真的有起到任何作用，他觉得自己的性器被那段狭窄的甬道包裹着，不像想象中那样滞涩，但仍顶着干燥的微妙触感，远非能够轻易活动的顺滑。他能感受到Elias体内血管的跳动，与心脏相同的跳动，他将敏捷的鹿圈在了手中、钉在了身体上。Elias容纳了他，看着他，黏热的视线总算出现在恰当的场合。

Elias额角冒着汗，喘得像是被拆开了。他挣扎地侧过身子从吊床底下摸出那半根烟，吹了吹上面的尘土，伸长了胳膊用矮箱上白蜡烛晃动的火苗重新把它点燃。他将纸卷叼在嘴里，深吸一口，闭上眼，吞下那些刺鼻的白烟。他看起来平静了一些，腾出一只手去握住自己的阴茎，从根部一直捋到前端，把堆起的皮肤拉平，反复几次，逐渐缓和了刚才的疼痛，重新硬起来。Barnes望着咬住纸卷的白牙齿，望着他再熟悉不过的那个Elias，望着他与他相连接的身体部位，细微的刺痛再次席卷而来。

他将手指埋在那层蓬松干净的短发里，头发在指尖溜过，像鹿的皮毛，一只灵巧的鹿从手中跳走。他用力把Elias的头掼向沙袋堆成的墙，趁对方磕得发懵时把那根大麻烟夺了下来，放在自己嘴边吸了一口。纸卷被Elias含得湿了一圈，还咬出几道齿印，他舔了舔那处痕迹，舌尖分辨不出凹痕的形状，Elias牙齿留下的形状。烟雾没走肺，在口中转两下就被他吐了出去。他掐熄了烟。“你的婊子们从来没告诉你干这事时要专心？”

Elias缓过神，皱着眉揉了揉后脑勺，“确实没有，因为你是我睡过的人里唯一的婊子。”他调整一下姿势，肩颈靠着沙袋，小腿抬起来扣在了Barnes腰后，移交出一部分重量。他被插得更深了些，Barnes能感觉到那双腿夹紧了片刻。“你得让我嚼点东西……不然我会把他们吵醒，Lerner的耳朵挺尖。”他声音压得很低，几乎和空气中漂浮的歌曲唱词融成了一片，嗓子里滞着没发出来的喘息。

从吊床边上越过一排堆着啤酒罐和蜡烛的柳条箱往外间看，能直接看到Manny的睡脸。Barnes贴近Elias的身体，尽量让两个人都藏在箱子的高度以下，“你管好自己的嘴就不会。”话虽如此，他想了想，把左手食指与中指塞到了Elias的嘴里。Elias睁大眼睛，又在笑了，没出声，舌头在他的手指底下发颤。湿热的口腔像块沼泽。他用手搅了一圈，指节刮擦着上颚，勾起一个激灵，Elias的头往后缩了缩，但没表现出把他吐出来的意思。两个指尖夹住舌头，指腹磨蹭着粗糙的舌面，说话时让人厌烦的器官在这时候成了一块无害的软肉，他反复捏紧又松开，着迷于这个动作。Elias呼出的气息把他的手烘得热乎乎，小型动物似的哑声黏附在喉咙前——堵着嘴的手指对于压制声音堪称毫无作用。但他正在用手干Elias的嘴。这个认知让他的头颅中莫名晃荡起某种并非肉欲的快感。

Elias右手攥住Barnes的手腕，嘴唇抿在Barnes的手指上，威吓地将门牙抵着指关节，“你塞进来的是个不会动的木桩子吗？”说话时舌根推挤着指尖，话语含混不清。他屈着膝，大腿内侧贴近Barnes的腰，试着收缩括约肌。被绞紧的感觉让Barnes眼前发花，他猜测这应该是墙上那串彩色灯泡的错。他用另一只手狠狠拧了一把Elias的臀肉，换来又一次收紧。

久跪的膝盖丝毫不觉得疼痛。Elias放松后就容易多了，他用手摁着Elias髋骨的凸起，开始缓慢地抽送，后撤直到龟头卡在穴口，再用力顶进去。肠道包覆着他，随着动作打开又贴紧，严丝合缝，大概他的前液终于濡湿了Elias的肠壁，滑石粉的怪异触感消失了。一下接一下，他调试着角度，猜测着碾过应当是前列腺的位置。Elias倏地拧紧了眉，掐住了他的手腕，被榨出一丝压低的呻吟。他没见过这样的Elias，他竟然挺喜欢看这样的Elias，于是他重复着渐渐摸到诀窍的动作。Elias看起来潮乎乎的，整个人化为了瘫软的液体，意味不明的笑容也跟着垮塌下去，像是被触发了隐秘的开关，鹿舍弃了犄角，那些只有Barnes能看到的尖锐扎人的部分终于在他眼前收缩了起来，完整地为他敞开。其他人眼中的Elias是这样的吗？一片柔软的沼泽？倒也不全是柔软，起码他低下头能看到Elias的阴茎挺立着，前端在他每次沉着腰插入时颤动着蹭过他的腹部，在他的身体上留下一小片湿迹。

Elias的脚趾死死缩在一起，呼吸被撞得支离破碎，唇齿之间溢出些收拢不住的短促呜咽，积存的唾液沿着Barnes的手流下来，滴落到赤裸的胸前。牙齿搭在手指上，随着下身的动作而颤抖，Barnes总以为他要狠狠咬下来，但一次也没有，惯于咬着烟卷的牙齿只是左右刮擦着指节处的皮肤，克制地把力道分散掉。他的一只手仍松垮地环着自己的阴茎，几乎没再花力气去套弄，只跟着顶动的节奏在手掌上摩擦。

Barnes加快了节奏，小幅度地活动自己的腰，每次退出一小截又捣进去，又重又狠，他想自己的膝盖肯定会留下淤青，但Elias的背也一样。Elias的脚踝抖得不像话，气息乱七八糟地呼在他手上。报复似的，Elias眯起眼，咧开嘴唇，嘴角明显地向上勾起，完成一个笑容，然后用力吮吸起了他的手指。上颚与舌面间的空气被抽走，他的指尖滑向深处，被口腔肌肉挤得变形，嘴唇与指根指尖发出近似于亲吻的声音，他头皮发麻，忍不住猜想如果塞进去的不是手指而是别的什么，那张嘴还能变出多少花样。Elias舔着他的手指，章法混乱地夹紧他，忽轻忽重，他陷入恍惚，酒瓶与沙袋、掩体与丛林，外间熟睡的士兵们，一切都从他的脑子里消失了。他的汗水与Elias的混在一块，黏附在彼此身上，脉搏紧挨着跳动，这让他觉得两具身躯长在了一起。为什么不？他的尖刺本来就该是和他一体的，只有与他共享身体的才有可能从内部杀死他。

他将自己嵌在Elias的身体里，像配套的弹匣完美沉入枪膛。最后几次抽插几乎是靠本能完成的，难以言明的空白袭来，高潮把他推倒在Elias身上。他释放在Elias的体内，前所未有地深，他能感觉到自己的精液填塞着Elias的肠道，而Elias接纳了他，Elias用腿夹住他腰的力度像渡过河流时用胳膊夹紧安全索。

好一会儿过后他才终于又能看清Elias的脸，看到Elias眼睛里湿漉漉地蒙着一层透明液体，颧骨处的皮肤与胸膛一样发红，嘴边是唾液干涸的痕迹。他下意识地用手指压住那条想说些什么的舌头，捅得更深一些，Elias喉咙里发出噎住的咔咔声，闭上眼睛，眼角沁出两滴水珠来。快感的余波冲刷过他的身体。他想要帮Elias解决，但Elias的手从自己的性器上移开，舌头以不容置疑的力度把那两根手指往外顶。“Barnes……”他从来没听见Elias 声音这么抖过。抓着Barnes手腕的手使力将他拉近，接着一条汗湿的前臂勾在了他的颈后。Elias弓着上身，搂住他的脖子，头凑到他脸跟前，额头抵上他的额头，几乎整个攀在了他身上，悬空的腰轻轻摆动，在他尚未变软的阴茎上磨蹭，找准角度操着自己，身体柔韧得不可思议。他嗅到肥皂的气味，他被Elias急促的喘息淹没，听不到其他任何声响。太近了。他不确定Elias是不是故意选了这么个方式来展示自己的表情——近得看不清，又放大得过于清楚。Elias垂着眼睛，嘴唇颤抖着，像在寻找某种凭依。战栗沿着背脊窜上来，他盯着那两片被唾液沾湿的嘴唇，手指上仿佛还留着它们的柔软印记。那么近，半开着想要贴上什么。Elias的鼻尖轻轻蹭过他的。他像是被烫了一下，本能地闭上眼，近乎恐慌。

然后挨着他额头的分量挪走了。Elias向一边错开头，衔住了他的耳廓。他仍然闭着眼，浑身僵硬，感到耳上的软骨被用力抿着，被迫将一声呻吟锁起来，发着热封在他的耳边。Elias用手臂环着他的脖子，银腕箍肯定在他的皮肤上硌出了红印，肌肉的痉挛沿着紧贴在他腰上的大腿根传递过来，他分不清是谁在发抖。Elias射在了自己的肚子上。凸出的肋骨沾到几滴白色黏液，随着Elias的呼吸夸张地起伏，慢慢往身侧流。Barnes想把它们揩掉，但那对凸起因特殊而显得脆弱，像鸟的胸部，他怀疑只要轻轻一压，骨头就会碎裂，把里头的肺与心脏捅穿。

Elias仍把自己挂在他身上，下巴压着他的肩膀，头发蹭着他的耳边，他怀疑这姿势是否真能让人得到休息。喘气的节奏渐渐均匀下来，Elias放松一部分钳制，重新面对着他，脸上是一个微笑。那是他熟悉的微笑，嘴角翘起的弧度诡秘而意有所指，磁石似的散发着引力，但这回还多了些餍足。他第一次见到这种新成分。Elias的手从他背上滑下来，探向他脸上的疤痕，手掌贴上脸颊，如同电击，如同中弹。

他听到自己的心跳声，和直升机螺旋桨的轰鸣一般响。他再次嗅到自己的恐惧。

他猛地把Elias推开，阴茎从Elias身体里滑出的感觉像是小时候从软和的被子里挣扎着起身去学校。Elias的背重重磕在地上。他花了几秒才用手肘撑起上身，把忍痛的嘶声含在嘴里，按揉着肩膀，“刚才真该把你的手指头咬断。”他小声说，并不显得生气。他看着Barnes用最快速度穿好裤子，鞋带丝毫没松，他几乎要忍俊不禁。

Barnes垂着眼睛，不去看Elias——顶多看了看下半身。他沉默了一会儿，又蹲下，用手指在Elias的肋骨上抹了一把，小心翼翼，轻柔得毫无必要，Elias怕痒似的缩了一下。Barnes站起来，背过身去。身后，Elias又懒洋洋地骂了句什么，他没听清。

他快步走出内间，路过头顶着头靠在一起睡着的Lerner和Taylor，Francis正张着嘴枕在Manny健壮的大腿上，Rhah倚着一摞沙袋，怀中搂紧了长烟斗和裸女雕塑，喉咙里咕哝着模糊的梦话。磁带机里声音细高的新泽西人唱道：黎明请离开，回到你所属的地方，我们没法改变自己的来处……Barnes没有回头看，放轻脚步爬到地下掩体外头。他将那两根指尖放到自己的嘴里。黏滑的、苦腥的、Elias的液体，已经凉透了。他把自己的手指舔干净。

仰起头时，他看到满天星光。越南的丛林里什么都缺，唯独不缺星辰夜色，但他对这些死物天体向来不抱兴趣。他看着天，想起两年前在朱邦山那天，日落后壕沟终于挖好，夜里又下起了雨，散兵坑里灌进几英寸高的水。他被泡得睡意全无，顶着雨衣探出来，看到三排的Elias在蛇腹形铁丝网边上守夜，M16的长枪筒杵在地上撑着身子——那时候那杆枪的枪管还没被截短，枪托也还不能折叠。Elias仰着头，雨水从头发、鼻尖、颧骨上滑下来，他看向远处，看向未被黑云遮蔽的那部分夜空，没有表情，没有悲喜，像一棵树或者一只鹿，丝毫不像一根能捅穿筋腱与内脏的利刺。但Barnes就是知道。Barnes束手无策，于是“知道”本身全无意义。

他闭上眼，又看到Elias挂在他身上时背弯成奇妙的拱形。他隐约记起山城，记起田纳西连成片的棉花田，全都像是一个世纪以前的事。在越南待过哪怕只一周，往事也会被割出巨大的裂隙。他来了四年，躺遍了西贡、岘港与冲绳的军区医院，从没回国，也几乎从不想到故土。但他突然想到遥远的中学时期，阳光把窗玻璃烤焦，他趴在桌上半梦半醒，听到数学老师说拱形是美的象征。为什么是？他想不起来，也许那时候彻底睡着了。他刚注意到自己把那半瓶波本落在了吊床边。

没人说得清Elias是怎么把一场强奸变成和奸的，也很难区分究竟是Elias的存在本身让他恶心，还是Elias的反应让他恶心。除了体液，什么也没能发泄掉。那种令人不快的无名异物卡在他的身体里，吐不出也咽不下，被汗水激得隐隐刺痛。

天还没亮，也许天不会亮了。如果天不会亮，那么Barnes想要回到地底世界，看Elias用手把他留下的东西从身体里一点点掏出来。如果天不会亮，鹿也就不会逃走。天不亮的话是另一回事，但他比谁都清楚，不到五点时太阳终究会升起，把一切湿冷潮腻的东西都蒸干，除了血。除了血，这片丛林里什么也不会剩下。

◆

不久后就到了元旦。那天是再平常不过的一天，B连二排绕着柬埔寨边境附近巡查，Sanderson和Sal在一座地堡里给炸成了碎块，肢体飞出十几米外，血像蛇似的鼓动着往外冒；曾热衷于在地底世界掐着嗓子伴着磁带唱歌的Manny被捆在树上割了喉，一身漂亮黝黑的肌肉再也派不上用场。Barnes杀了几个人，Elias突然冒出来，和他打了一架。他头一回见到Elias暴怒的样子。小个子中士扑在他身上，抡起拳头往他脸上砸，眼睛里烧着火光，胸前的狗牌和十字架挂链撞着他的鼻梁，不再像只灵巧的鹿，倒成了亮出牙齿的猎豹。他揪住那头毛茸茸的棕发把Elias摁在身下，用手卡住那条脖颈，突然想起这个人躺在昏暗的灯光里、腿缠在他腰上的样子，嘴里叼着烟卷，手中握着自己的阴茎，整个身体为他打开，笑得有点狡黠。他想起Elias高潮之前的那声呻吟，只落在他的耳中，那声音穿过他的耳道，毫无道理地刻印在他的头骨上，隔着旧弹孔凿出几道新伤。他想起雨水中那张恬静的脸。他隔着银腕箍死死攥住那条手臂，像抓一条挣扎的活鱼。

他们被拉开。他哑着嗓子说Elias你死定了，而Elias大喊Barnes你一定得坐牢。他突然觉得厌倦透了。为什么Elias不想杀了他？为什么Elias不为自己而是为几个越南佬而愤怒？“不是常理能解释的人”。

他偏过头，啐掉嘴里的血沫，舔舔松脱的牙齿。他望着Elias嘴唇上的血迹，恶心的感觉又冒了出来。圣人的血尝起来和他自己的有什么不同？起码精液都差不多。他甩开O’Neill的手，带着队伍去烧村子，没有回头看，咽喉里泛着苦味的锈。

Elias是根刺。一定得把这根刺拔掉，不论拔掉刺之后伤口会不会发炎、化脓、致死。要在那根刺与他的血肉融为一体之前拔掉，哪怕已经融合了也要拔掉。他点燃屋檐上的干棕榈叶，火噼噼啪啪地烧起来，火光曾经能使他平静，但此刻他只感觉一侧耳边发烫。烧了房子的是火，燃着烟卷的是火，纵火的是他。纵火的是Elias。为什么这根刺非要与他一起燃尽？为什么他想要与这根刺一起燃尽？

这根刺尝起来有肥皂的味道，有黎明的味道。

**Author's Note:**

> 有若干史实bug。  
> 越战期间美军习惯于称呼越共为Charlie。另外Charlie Cole这个名字是把《生于七月四日》和《捍卫入侵者》拼了一下……  
> 剧本里Elias在underworld讲故事，让大家猜一个女人的名字，他最后给出的答案是Dawn。于是想，会不会是他听过四季乐队的歌曲Dawn (Go Away)？这首歌的第一句歌词是：Pretty as a midsummer's morn / They call her Dawn.


End file.
